


Dedicating Every Day to You

by mallardeer



Series: Domestic Life [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallardeer/pseuds/mallardeer
Summary: Just a little snapshot to go with the Domestic Supercorp verse I created.





	Dedicating Every Day to You

It happens without her even noticing, but she becomes a woman who puts her children before everything else. There are no more late nights at LCorp—and she finds she doesn’t miss them. The company is in much better shape now than it was when she took over, and so when the clock ticks to 5:30, no matter what she is in the middle of, she leaves. There have not been a few times that she’s been in the middle of meetings with investors, but she doesn’t care, not anymore. Let the old men whisper about how women don’t take things seriously enough; she is still delivering results for the board. And today, to the consternation of three white men old enough to be her father, she is going home to her children.

Aislin’s daycare is her first stop, where her small daughter always runs to her as soon as she hears familiar click of her heels on the hallway linoleum. Today is no different. “Mommy!” Aislin cries before she’s even opened the door. 

“Hello, Ash,” Lena says, bending down to scoop her up off the floor. 

Aislin kisses her face, her hair, and she cuddles her close, planting a kiss on her forehead. Together, they collect Aislin’s things and say goodbye to her teachers. “Ready to go get Ro?” Lena asks, and Aislin yodels a yes. She adores her big brother, and he is generally very kind and patient with her, often cheerfully playing monster trucks and Barbies while she makes dinner.

She reminds Lena not a little of how she had adored Lex when she was only just older than Aislin. But she tries very hard not to think about that.

They get to Ronan’s elementary school just before six, and he is on the monkey bars with his friends and comes away only reluctantly, dragging his backpack and asking for ten more minutes. “Not today,” Lena says patiently, and smooths his hair when he reaches her. 

“Ro!” his sister greets him, and then he is all smiles, asking what Aislin did today. 

Lena’s heart melts. She makes sure he buckles his seatbelt, and she heads for home. Aislin and Ronan keep up a steady stream of chatter the whole way, and she can’t stop glancing at them in the rearview mirror. When she pulls into the garage, Ronan eagerly unbuckles Aislin’s carseat straps and then hops around to help her out of the car. She clings to his back, and he gives her a half piggyback inside.

“Is Mama working late?” he asks, and Lena checks her phone. 

A text from Winn tells her Supergirl is in action, and she tries not to sigh. “She is, it looks like,” she reports. “But she’ll be home to say goodnight.”

Ronan nods and carries Aislin into the kitchen. “We can help with dinner, Mom,” he says, and she smiles and kisses his head. 

“Why don’t you go play with your sister? I’ll make something easy for dinner,” she says, and he and Aislin flash identical grins before hurrying to the living room.

Their playful hollering is her favorite thing to hear these days, and even though her day has been long, she cooks them dinner in about half an hour. Ronan comes in to set the table, Aislin dragging her plush Stitch as she follows. “Mommy, I’m hungry,” she says, attaching herself to Lena’s leg.

“Go sit,” she orders, smiling, and Aislin obeys, climbing up onto her chair and setting Stitch in Kara’s usual seat.

Lena fixes them both plates and then sets them at the table. “Ronan, get yourself and Ash something to drink,” she instructs, and he dutifully pours two cups of lemonade. 

“Does Ash need the sippy top?” he asks her, and Aislin insists she does not. 

“No, she should be fine,” Lena lies, knowing Aislin will drink half the lemonade and knock it over, but this is a battle not worth fighting these days.

The three of them sit down together, and Lena listens to their stories and watches Ronan make sure Aislin doesn’t spill her drink, and her heart overflows. Nearly every single night is just the same, though Kara is here more often than not, but she doesn’t think she will ever get tired of her family’s routine.

At seven o’clock on the dot, Kara bursts in through the garage, and the kids sprint to be the first into her arms. Lena laughs, picking up the cup of juice Aislin has knocked over, and just watches Kara with their children. She kisses them both and lifts Aislin up, ruffling Ronan’s hair. “Sorry I’m late,” she says, like she does every night, even if she actually gets home before they do, because the kids laugh every time.

With Aislin in her arms and Ronan on her back, she comes to kiss Lena. “Did you save me any?” she asks, winking, looking at their empty dinner plates.

“Uh huh, Mom put your plate in the fridge,” Ronan reports, and Kara beams at her. 

“All right, who has homework, and who needs a bath?” she asks, and Ronan goes grumbling for his schoolbag, and she carries Aislin upstairs to the bathroom. 

To stall before his homework, Ronan helps her clean up after dinner, which she can’t deny she appreciates. But then she sits him down and makes him do his homework, reviewing reports for the morning on her tablet as he does. When he gets stuck on a math problem, she works it out with him, and he smiles up at her, proud of himself. 

“All right, mister, you have time for one show tonight,” she says, when he presents her with his finished worksheet.

“All right!” he yells triumphantly, and scrambles out of his chair. 

She packs away his papers in his backpack and then heads upstairs to Aislin’s room where she and Kara are going through the week’s stack of picture books. For a while she hangs in the doorway, and then Aislin calls for her, so she sits with them and reads the next one, Aislin helpfully turning the pages for her.

“All right, Ash,” Kara says after they finish. “Bed.”

Aislin sighs but snuggles under her covers and happily accepts two goodnight kisses. “Sleep tight,” Kara tells her. “I love you.”

“I love you, Mama,” Aislin yawns. “I love you, Mommy.”

“I love you, Ash,” Lena says, turning out the light. 

In the hallway, Kara grabs her and kisses her. “I have to go back,” she sighs, and Lena nods. 

“Be safe,” she insists. 

“I always am,” Kara grins, and then heads to say goodnight to Ronan.

“Why do you have to work late so much anyway?” he demands.

“The news never stops, my son,” she says seriously, but her eyes are twinkling. “I won’t be too late.”

“Okay. I love you,” he says, hugging her neck.

“I love you, Ronan,” she promises, and then Supergirl takes her leave. 

Lena joins Ronan on the couch, and he cuddles under her arm. They watch his cartoon together, and he tries to wheedle for one more, but she sends him up to bed. “It’s already late, Ro,” she says, and he sighs but obeys. 

She goes up with him, makes sure he brushes his teeth, and kisses him goodnight once he’s settled in bed. “Will you ask Mama to come in when she gets home, even if I’m asleep?” he asks.

“Of course, Ronan. Goodnight.”

“Night, Mom. Love you.”

“I love you,” she says softly, and puts out his light.

With the kids safely in bed, she goes to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of wine and tries not to worry about Kara. They’ve been married for eleven years, and she’s not missed the kids’ bedtime in nine years, but every day, she puts herself in danger, and every day there’s a chance she won’t come home. Lena knows she will never get used to it.

\--

It’s after two when Kara and Alex make it back to the DEO, and they’re both anxious to get home to their families. “Robby and Gabe wake up when I’m not home,” Alex sighs, and Kara nods. 

“Aislin still sleeps through the night, but Ronan paces the hallway sometimes.”

“And does Lena know?” Alex asks, and Kara shakes her head.

“She worries enough herself. If she’s worried about Ronan being worried…” She sighs.

Alex kisses the side of her head. “Always a balancing act.”

“Mmhmm,” Kara agrees. 

They get debriefed and head home, Alex sending her love to Lena and the kids, Kara doing the same for Maggie and the kids.

Lena is asleep on the couch when Kara gets in, and before she can carry her up to bed, a small pair of feet comes clattering down the stairs. “Ronan,” she scolds, but she picks him up.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, clinging to her neck. “I hate when you work late.”

“Me too, buddy,” she tells him, kissing his face. “But I’m home now, okay?”

“Okay,” he agrees and lets her carry him back to bed.

She tucks him in and smooths his hair back from his face. “Everything’s all right, Ronan,” she soothes, and he closes his eyes. 

She sits on the end of the bed until he falls asleep, and then she kisses his forehead and steals downstairs. Lena is still fast asleep, and as much as she wants to take her wife up to bed, she needs to eat something. Everything that’s left from tonight’s dinner is quickly devoured, as well as a pint of ice cream. And then Lena is in her arms, clinging to her neck even as she stays mostly asleep. 

“What time is it?” Lena asks.

“Late,” Kara sighs, and kisses her forehead. 

They get ready for bed together, Lena playfully bumping her hip as they brush their teeth, and Kara grins a frothy grin at her. “I love you,” she says, through a mouthful of toothpaste, and Lena somehow manages to fondly roll her eyes.

“I love you, Kara,” she replies, kissing her wife’s head as she leaves the bathroom. 

Kara takes a few minutes to herself after rinsing her mouth out. The quiet at the end of a long day, knowing that her children are tucked up safe in their beds, that her wife is waiting for her—it’s one of her favorite moments to savor. Then Lena calls for her, and she smiles at herself in the mirror and heads to bed.


End file.
